


Stories

by stardropdream



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To her, he was what the story books spoke of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ April 8, 2008.

She’d never really known what love was. She knew she loved her mother. And perhaps she loved her father. She’d maybe been in love with the idea of being in love. That was as far as she could tell. It was hard to fall in love. Or perhaps, because she wanted it so badly it was impossible.  
  
Eventually she stopped dreaming of those fairytale wishes coming true. There was a time and a place for things of fantasy, and she’d left those things behind, long ago. There was no room for fairytales on television. There was no room for love with death hanging on the air. There was no room for dreaming when she was here.  
  
She’d never been in love. Until she met him.  
  
But even then, she couldn’t be sure if she loved him. His eyes were always so gentle when he looked at her, his smile the softest, sweetest curve. And it was in those moments, when he would hold the back of her head and wipe away her tears, that she wanted to believe in fairytales and make-believe.  
  
Clumsily, he’d try and make her flower crowns. Looking back on it, it was ridiculously juvenile, silly even. But he worked diligently to create a crown for her. He’d place it on her head so tenderly and it was enough to make her cry.  
  
How could she know what love was, anyway?  
  
She wondered what he would say, if she were to ask.  
  
“There,” he said, triumphant, looking quite pleased.  
  
She wondered if people only blush around the ones who those people loved. It was a new, foreign experience for her. She nodded her head. “Thank you.”  
  
His smile was so soft and warm that it nearly broke her heart.  
  
And she thought to herself, _this is what the story books were talking about when they spoke of love._ And it made her smile back.


End file.
